Do You Need a Hand?
by GummyGummy
Summary: "I tried to get the candy bar that didn't drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can you help me out" Korrasami AU. An attempt at a humor oneshot.


Asami had been forcefully removed from the university library. Not for any act of delinquency as one would expect, but because it was very late in the evening and the librarian really wanted to go home. Asami had begged her to stay open for just a single hour more so she could finish her essay, but the librarian was having none of it. She had a security guard come and make sure Asami left. Now it was almost midnight and the campus was deserted as Asami dejectedly trudged back to her dorm where she would lay awake and stress about her paper until the library reopened. The paper was only taking her this long because she had dozed off on the keyboard, effectively erasing all her progress and replacing it with 54 pages of the letter "q."

Asami mentally cursed herself for the millionth time that night, stress nestling even deeper into the pit of her stomach. What professor would even want to read a ten page paper on the history of engineering? It was easily the driest material Asami had ever researched, with dense paragraphs about mathematics and physics. She sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose, pausing her walk back to the dorms to wallow in self pity.

"Rough night huh?" A voice said from behind her. Asami jumped, turning around with her fists raised but then almost immediately lowered them. The voice had certainly come from a strange sight. A tan, muscular girl wearing a tank top and board shorts was sitting against one of the snack machines, legs crossed with one arm in her lap and the other...stuck inside the bottom of the large machine. Asami stared, her mouth hanging open slightly at pretty much the craziest thing she'd seen since starting college. The girl continued to smile as if she didn't have her arm jammed up the door slot of a vending machine.

"Yeah…" Asami said slowly, "Looks like you're not having such a great time yourself."

"I mean the weather is nice so I have that." The girl shrugged. Asami stared again, really believing that she was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, tempted to touch the girl and make sure she was actually a person. The girl shrugged again.

"Couple hours."

"Can I ask why or is that classified?"

"I paid for a chocolate bar," The girl jerked her thumb at the machine, "And this piece of junk didn't drop it!" She banged her free arm angrily against the glass as if that would make the candy magically fall from its display, "Anyway," she continued, "I tried to reach up and grab it but as you can see, my arm got stuck."

"Not your best plan." Asami said, crouching down next to the girl, "I'm Asami."

"Korra. I'd shake your hand but my right hand is currently incapacitated."

"I can shake your left," Asami offered, holding out her hand.

"I like the way you think Asami." Korra grinned, gripping it tightly, "Hey you're an engineer student!"

"How do you know that?" Asami said, dumbfounded.

"Who else carries a portable tool box in their backpack?" Korra said, gesturing to Asami's bag which was gaping open and practically spilling over.

"Good point." She pulled out the toolbox and looked at the vending machine, "Maybe I could get you out of there with this." She mused, inspecting the screws around the door flap. She flipped open the top of the box and pulled out a flat head screwdriver.

"If you can get me out of here I'll buy you sushi or be your personal tool cleaner or something." Korra said, looking hopefully at the screwdriver.

"Don't get your hopes up yet," Asami said as she started to twirl the first screw, "This might not work."

"I don't even know you but I trust you." Korra said, wincing as she tried to move her arm. Asami blushed slightly and focused on getting Korra out of there. She caught the last screw in her hand but the door wouldn't come off. Asami looked closer to find that someone had cheaply glued the door to the machine for some kind of extra security.

"I'm going to have to pry this off." She said, getting a good grip on the side.

"Just try not to take my arm with it." Korra said. Asami began to pull with all her strength, feeling the glue starting to give with every tug. She clenched her teeth, cursing whoever decided that gluing something to a vending machine was even a good idea. With one final yank, the door popped off. Asami fell over on top of Korra whose arm had finally come free. She realized that her face was buried in Korra's neck before she scrambled up, cheeks sizzling.

"Oh my God thank you so much," Korra sighed happily, flexing her arm and grimacing at it's stiffness, "How embarrassing would it have been if the morning class students had to find me?"

"You probably would've had to transfer." Asami said, picking up the separated piece of the vending machine, prepared to stick it back on before security showed up. Korra stopped her, holding up a finger. She stuck her arm back up into the vending machine and grabbed the chocolate bar that had caused all the trouble.

"Okay now you can put it back." She said happily, taking a huge bite out of it. Asami stuck the piece back on and screwed everything back into place, silently hoping there wasn't a security camera watching them.

"I owe you big time." Korra said sheepishly.

"I couldn't leave you there," Asami said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "You owe me nothing. Seriously."

"Well can I still buy you sushi?" Korra asked, smiling crookedly, "I don't want this to be the only time we speak." Asami couldn't resist Korra's adorable expression and she genuinely enjoyed her company even though the conditions in which they met were completely odd.

"I would love that." Asami said, as Korra's grin spread even wider.

"Awesome!" She whooped triumphantly, "But hey let me walk you back to your dorm, its pretty late."

"I would love that as well," Asami said, extending her hand for Korra to grasp. Korra looked behind her and held up a finger, running back to the snack machine and giving it a swift kick. She ran back, taking Asami's hand and announcing that she was ready to go.

"You know, if the librarian was actually nice, you probably would've been stuck there for another hour or so." Asami pointed out, remembering what caused her to stop on her way back to the dorm.

Korra shrugged, "Well like I said, the weather is nice out and I still would've gotten to meet you."

"You're a sap," Asami teased.

"Nah I'm just really _sweet_." Korra said, holding up the half-eaten chocolate bar, "Get it?" Asami groaned as Korra let out a bellow of laughter at her own joke.

"You so deserved to get your arm stuck in that machine," Asami said putting her palm against her face.

"I'm glad I did." Korra replied, smiling and giving Asami's hand a slight squeeze, "Who knew that my desperate craving for sugar would bring me anything other than diabetes?"

"Either way, let's try to keep the getting stuck part to a minimum."

"I won't make any promises."


End file.
